


The Frees

by kayecho



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Wedded bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just porn. Big Barda and Scott Free enjoy a night of shameless pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frees

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this to my livejournal ages ago. Finally uploading it here to make it easier for my friend to find. If you've also found it and enjoy it, I always love kudos and comments. :D

There wasn't a pair of handcuffs in the universe that Scott Free could not escape, but in this moment he was making no motion to free himself from the restraints. It helped that his stomach was pressed against a familiar, large, hard shoulder of his wife. He rested his cheek against the warm skin of her back. With a thud, Barda dumped her husband unceremoniously on their bed, and Scott collapsed against the cold silk sheets.

"There, better? You always need to be treated so gently," Barda teased, as she joined him on the bed, the springs creaking beneath her weight.

Scott would have turned to face her, but she was pressing the full length of her body against his back, keeping him pinned beneath her. "I'm fragile," he muttered, hiding his smile against the sheets.

"Let's see how fragile you really are." Barda's voice was threatening and hot against Scott's ear.

Scott shifted slightly, as best as he could beneath his wife when he felt her strong hands slide beneath his shirt and squeeze his waist. "Be gentle with me." There was laughter in his voice.

"Never. I am never gentle."

Scott turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder up at Barda and he could see the honest humor in her beautiful eyes. With little grace, Scott let himself get manhandled by his wife, her strong arms lifting him easily and turning him onto his back. Scott's arms were still stretched above his head, wrists contained within a pair of very simple handcuffs.

Barda didn't wait a moment to tear at the thick cotton of Scott's jeans (making these the fifth pair she'd ruined this week, and it was only Tuesday). Scott bucked his hips up, cold air ghosting over his cock, which stood at attention, hard and quivering at the sight of his wife looming over him, half naked, breasts barely contained by the red, armored brassiere. Oh how longed to press the palms of his hands against her skin, but all he could do was flex his fingers, as if he were touching by sight alone.

"Now suck my cock, you fragile thing," Barda teased, as her hands gripped Scott's black hair, tugging and pulling as she moved to sit on his chest.

Gleaming and golden, Barda's cock nudged at Scott's lips. The metal was cold, despite the radiating warmth of Barda's body, and Scott swallowed it with expert care, his mouth opening wide for her.

Barda was watching him with narrowed eyes, her gaze intense and Scott was watching her, as his mouth worked along the metal shaft, tongue slipping over gold. Her fingers curled in his dark hair, scratching his scalp.

Scott smiled around the length before pulling back and collapsing against the pillows, feeling the silk pool around his face. He felt the muscles in his arms tremor from being stretched above his head for so long, but he made no motion to escape from the confines. Barda shifted atop him, grinding her ass against his chest, sliding the the spit slick metal cock against his skin and her thighs tightened against his sides. She leaned over further, surrounding Scott with the soft, warm flesh of her bosom, the metal of the brassiere biting his skin.

Scott opened his mouth, his tongue deftly moving, sliding against the red leather. Scott was a master of undoing locks and clasps, even without any hands to help him, and with a dull clink, his tongue undid the front clasp of his wife's brassiere.

Barda laughed atop of him, and she sat up, letting the top open and with a strong shrug of her shoulders she let the heavy leather and metal fall, landing with a dull thud against Scott's stomach. He didn't have a chance to register the weight, too distracted by the vision before him as Barda made a show of running her hands over her naked chest, squeezing handfuls of the flesh if her bosom, fingers rolling over dark nipples.

Scott bit down on his bottom lip, watching as she reached down and grabbed a hold of her gleaming, golden cock and she stroked it with the same very strong, tight strokes she often used to touch Scott. He shifted, trying to get some friction against his throbbing cock.

Barda opened her eyes to give Scott a good hard stare and she licked her lips, making a show of the way she slid her tongue over the cupid's bow. "Naughty boy," she purred.

"If you give a mouse a cookie," Scott returned, licking his own lips in response, still tasting the metal and leather.

Barda's eyebrow's raised in amusement at the comment for a moment before she began to laugh at her own husband's lack of shame.

Scott loved to see his wife laugh like that, the kind of laugh that caught her off guard and wasn't used in that playfully seductive manner, but it was that very kind of laugh that Scott found to be the most arousing. He sat up and threw his arms over Barda's head and he pulled he metal of the handcuffs against the back of her neck, bringing their faces close for a kiss. There was puff of her warm breath in his mouth and he swallowed her laughter.

"So, are you going to fuck me, or are you going to fuck me?" Scott asked with a bemused smile as their lips parted.

"I should punish you for your weak constitution," Barda scolded, but she was already turning Scott over onto his back, her large hand wrapping around his cock.

"So punish me gently. You could break me," Scott moaned, rocking his hips into his wife's hand.

"I will break you," Barda hissed against his ear as she thrust her golden cock between his legs and Scott could feel cold metal against his hot flesh. He shivered.

Barda could surround Scott so easily, with her strong arms, hard body and soft flesh and Scott would have it no other way. He pushed back against her, rocking his cock against Barda's. For a few moments it was just the two of them, rocking against each other, warm metal against hot flesh. There was no need to rush things, they had their entire lives to be together, to make love, and when the time called for it, they took it slowly.

Finally Barda moved, and she slid her large hand across Scott's ass. She gave it a good hard slap, as she removed her cock from between his legs, and Scott made an audible sound of protest. He could feel her laughter against him, as she positioned herself, grabbing onto his hips for his support.

The pain that came from Barda's intial thrust was not unpleasant, and Scott moaned with it, letting rumble of air leaving his lungs relax his body around her. He was already panting, rocking his hips to get used to being filled by his wife.

"You like that?" Barda purred, letting her hips settle against his ass, and Scott pressed his face into the silk sheets of their bed.

"Oh yes, I like it, I love it," Scott murmured, the words muffled by the mouthful of fabric he's chewing to keep from making too much noise.

Slowly, Barda began to move, pulling out, and then thrusting back into him, and despite having said she would break him, she's careful, and Scott knew that's her way of saying she loves him. He rocked his hips, shifting and adjusting his position until her curved cock slid against his prostate. He moaned into their bed, gathering up handfuls of silk.

By now, Barda had memorized her husband's little quirks, and when she heard him moan, she knew that his spot had been found. With a laugh, Barda dug her fingers into Scott's hips, and she began to move faster, her hips undulating with expert percision, the kind of motions that could only be accounted for years of trust and experience. Each thrust was sharp, quick and deliberate, enough to make Scott writhe beneath, his toes curling into the sheets.

"More," Scott gasped, and his hands are kept away from his cock, despite wanting to grab a hold of it and jerk it off to his wife's motions. He knows he can escape the shackles if he tries, but he doesn't.

"More?" Barda echoed, sounding slightly breathless, the pressure of the metal cock rocking back against her clit with each thrust. 

"More!" Scott groaned, and his hands are scrabbling at the sheets, the metal clinking with his desperate motions.

Barda reached forward, grabbing a handful of her husband's dark hair, and pulling his head up from the sheets. "Tell me how much you want it," she demanded.

"I want you. I want to make love to you," Scott began, panting the words. "I want you to feel how much I love you and need you, because you're the most important person in the universes to me, and I would risk my life for you." Scott could talk dirty if he wanted to, but he excelled at talking romance, and Barda would fall victim to it every time.

Scott felt Barda pause, and then laugh and she pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and cold, but only for a moment, because she was reaching over him, smothering him in her warm, and with the easiest of motions, she broke the shackles (making these the fifth pair of handcuffs she'd ruined this week) and Scott was free.

It took a heartbeat for them to switch positions, and now it was Barda against the silk sheets, looking up at Scott, one hand massaging her breast, the other shoved inside the leather panties, stroking her clit. Scott was kissing his way up her legs, her tremendous height making them feel endless, and Scott loved that about her.

"Don't be so gentle with me!" Barda gasped, sounding annoyed.

"I'll be so gentle with you," Scott whispered against the warm skin of her inner thigh.

Barda groaned, and she ran the heel of her foot down his spine. "You're so weak, sometimes."

Scott nuzzled his face against her stomach, his thumbs hooking beneath the waistband of the leather panties, tugging them down slowly. "Only for you, darling," he responded, kissing the skin as it was slowly exposed, his mouth making a slightly damp trail down to her pussy.

Barda raised a long leg up, kicking the little that remained of her clothing away, and her metal cock fell to the floor with a loud thud. Scott took advantage of that wide opening, to press his mouth over her clit, tongue gliding over the swollen nub and he felt his wife shiver. "Oooh," she moaned.

Scott liked to consider the way he treated his wife, as worshipping her, and he would taste every inch of her if he could, but her impatience often times got in the way of that. Still, that didn't stop him from eating her out at every given opportunity. He loved the way she tasted, like salty honey and grass, and his tongue happily swept over the outter lips of her pussy, and then on the inside, dipping into the wet heat, licking her up. He plunged his tongue in and out of her, practically fucking her with his tongue.

Rocking her hips up, and reaching down, Barda was pressing Scott's face deep into her pussy, and their bedroom was filled with the sounds of her moans and the wet noises of her husband's mouth. She continued to run her foot up and down along Scott's spine, caressing him with her toes. "Is that all? I can take more," she challenged, her loud voice dripping with arousal.

"I told you, I'm going to be gentle," Scott insisted, saying the words straight into Barda's cunt, her strong hand barely giving him the opportunity to gasp for air.

Barda groaned, collapsing against the bed, letting her husband treat her as gently as he wanted to treat her, because, though she hated to admit it, she loved it whenever he loved her like this. Finally Scott lifted his head from her pussy, his lips swollen and wet with her juice, and he sat back on his heels, licking his lips, looking satisfied.

Scott wrapped a hand around his cock, the broken metal chains clinking against the thick cuffs around his wrist with ever slow pump, and Barda watched him intensely, the very sight arousing in its own right, and she'd swear she could come just watching him touch himself. After a moment, she sat up, and she wrapped his hand around the back of Scott's neck, and she pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was deep and loving, the kind of kiss two people could only share after spending years together; after being through everything they've been through, and it became one of those moments where they don't have to say anything because that kiss was enough to say just how much they loved each other. Barda wrapoed her arms around her husband and she pulled him closer, and she shifted and adjusted her hips just enough so that as they kiss, she pressed onto his cock and when their lips finally parted, Scott was buried deep inside her, and she was purring in satisfaction.

Together like this, Scott was willing to be rough with her, his hip thrusts hard and fast, and Barda was willing to be gentle, her legs barely tight around his waist, her fingers only half digging into the skin of his back. Scott pressed his face into her chest, the soft pillows of her breasts cushioning the blows of his thrusts, and he felt Barda's lips in his hair, kissing and moaning.

When Barda came, she came hard, her hard body practically crushing Scott against her, inside her, and she cried aloud, with no care and consideration for anyone who may hear them. She refused to let Scott go until she felt him come inside her, and even then she kept her legs clamped around him, as if trying to assert her possession over him. 

Scott didn't mind because he loved it when she held him like this, and he was in no hurry to leave the comforting, wet warmth of his wife. He lifted his head from her busom and reached to press a kiss against her lips.

Barda gave a satsified smile and she bit his bottom lip. "Later," she said, "I'm going to show you exactly how I like it."

Scott laughed against her, and he reached a hand up to toy with a strand of her jet black hair. "I love you too, honey."


End file.
